kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pan-Asian Coalition
The Pan-Asian Coalition, abbreviated as PAC, is a fictional military alliance in the Battlefield universe, composed of several major Asian countries. They appear in Battlefield 2142, fighting against the European Union for the last remaining habitable land on Earth. Background The Pan-Asian Coalition is formed in the aftermath of the political and ecological strife of a new Ice Age that began in 2106. It is a coalition of many Eurasian nations with Russia as its lead. In Battlefield 2142, PAC soldiers only speak in Russian. The Cold War The PAC started the Cold War of the 22nd Century in October 2139 with their attacks across the Eurasian continent. In November, PAC invaded Minsk, a key EU command center in Northern Europe, with their newly formed Titan fleet. The invasion, known as Operation Canute, involving three battalions led by General Arkadi Petrov, secured the city for the PAC. The PAC took the offensive during the early years in the war; ravaging the European continent before moving to secure more agricultural resources as their population was endangered. By 2142, the PAC won the war in Europe, forcing the EU to retreat to Africa. The progression of the Ice Age southwards eventually descended upon Europe and the PAC realized they were in danger once again. Africa contained everything the EU would need to survive whilst most of Europe was being turned into an ice waste. New plans were drawn up and a new invasion of Africa went underway. The outcome of this is not completely known, however it is implied that the PAC failed to defeat the EU in Africa despite several successes or turned the war into a stalemate, as later engagements in the game detail the EU counterattack into Europe as well as the East. In 2145, the European counterattack into Western Europe inevitably pushed the PAC out of Germany and back into Russia, taking everything that they had gained in the war. There is nothing else known past this about what would later happen to PAC. Military The PAC is known to be vast, far bigger than the EU. They are presumed to have a Titan fleet numbering in the hundreds, possibly thousands, each with its own company and equipment attached. In addition to the Titan forces, PAC has various battalions and ground-based companies. Tanks, APCs, Gunships, Transports, Fast-Attack Vehicles and Assault Speeders are all part of the PAC Military, as well as relatively new Battle Walkers. In the Battle of Minsk alone, three divisions were used in the opening invasion, with many more presumed to be in reserve. Soldiers are dressed in a one-piece body suit, similar to a flight suit, that is presumably designed to keep the combatant warm in the cold environment of Europe. In Africa, the temperature has become temperate, so this feature is not needed in that environment. Metal braces and pads are used on the legs and arms to add both support and protection to the soldier's limbs. A power-pack is located on the front of the soldiers torso, probably used to power the NetBat System. PAC soldiers who opt for addition armor (with the cost of increased weight) gain special metal plates across their chest and shoulders to give them extra protection. PAC soldiers use the NetBat Helmet as headwear, to give them both head protection, advanced battlefield logistics, and a method of communication. PAC weaponry is primarily plasma-based rounds, compared to traditional ballistics used by the EU. All of their weapons produce a deep, blue muzzle flash when fired. The standard rifle for the PAC Rifleman is the Krylov FA-37, a lightweight, reliable, and durable assault rifle that can be cheaply manufactured and used. Also available to PAC soldiers is the Voss L-AR, a cousin of the FA-37 (however in-game this weapon is available to anyone who has unlocked it). Technology Technology wise, the PAC is far superior to the European Union. Unlike the projectile-based weaponry of the EU, many PAC weapons fire plasma-based rounds as well as projectile-based weapons, which are even enhanced over regular rounds. They have begun to perfect hover-levitation technology seen most noticeably on their MBT and Assault Speeder. PAC scientists are also the minds behind the IT-33 Active Camouflage and the DS-22 Sniper Decoy, both extremely advanced gadgets that the EU has even been forced to adopt in order to compete. However, this technology can be often outmatched by the EU's techniques, who rely mainly on armored units that can hold their ground. The PAC uses independent research weaponry as well as weapons stolen from European Union such as UAZ-8 Ocelot (European Union steals technology from PAC as well). The naming of several equipment suggests their Russian and Japanese origin. In-Game The Pan-Asian Coalition is one of two playable factions in the game Battlefield 2142. They are a military force comprising of Russia and other Asian nations. They fight against the European Union (EU) for the last remaining habitable land on Earth during the 22nd Century. Inventory Infantry * Assault Soldier * Support Soldier * Engineer * Recon 2142_PAC_Assault.png|Assault 2142_PAC_Support.png|Support 2142_PAC_Engie.png|Engineer 2142_PAC_Recon.png|Recon Vehicles * UAZ-8 Ocelot * Type-36 Hachimoto * BTR-4 Romanov * Type 32 Nekomata UAZ-8 Ocelot.png|UAZ-8 Ocelot Type-36 Hachimoto.png|Type-36 Hachimoto BTR-4 Romanov.png|BTR-4 Romanov Type 32 Nekomata.png|Type 32 Nekomata Mechs * T-39 Bogatyr * T-1 Battle Walker T-39 Bogatyr.png|T-39 Bogatyr Aircraft * Type 4 Doragon * BTR-20 Yastreb Type 4 Doragon.jpg|Type 4 Doragon BTR-20 Yastreb.jpg|BTR-20 Yastreb Airbone Carrier * Type-2 Titan Type-2 Titan.jpg|Type-2 Titan Enplacements * Rorsch Mk-S8 * Rorsch Kz-27 Rorsch Mk-S8.jpg|Rorsch Mk-S8 Rorsch Kz-27.jpg|Rorsch Kz-27 Other * Assault Pod